Image projectors in which light of a plurality of laser diodes of the same type is concentrated by means of a lens system onto a color wheel, or phosphor wheel, are known. The color wheel typically comprises a luminescent material region which wavelength-converts the primary laser light incident on it. The converted light is then collected by means of a lens system and, with the aid of dichroic mirrors, superimposed optionally with light of a different color, and finally concentrated onto a light mixer. Owing to the size of the components required and the large number of components, efficiency is relatively low.